


Flurry of Gold

by Amarilly (Tookbaggins)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Gift Fic, Hawkeye is a Harpy, Roy is an adventuring knight, Royai - Freeform, SofA 2020, Some blood but nothing graphic, Sort Of, his crap doesn’t work on her lol, mythical creatures AU, seasons of anime 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25682668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tookbaggins/pseuds/Amarilly
Summary: Roy Mustang was on an honorable quest- to rid the mountain of its wild monsters and ensure safety for the little town below its slopes. Still, he wasn’t above accepting help.
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye & Roy Mustang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Seasons of Anime Exchange 2020





	Flurry of Gold

**Author's Note:**

> For Cruria!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it. I tried to establish the beginning of a long partnership in this fic so it isn’t romantic or anything. These two are a lot of fun to write either way, though.

The beast was monstrous. Roy wouldn’t admit that maybe he was outdone this time. He wouldn’t. The strange bird creature that had jumped into the fray was hopefully too stupid to realize he’d been failing, his legs and arms weakening with fatigue, body beginning to bow beneath the burden of his armor. He was a knight, a hero, and he’d be damned if a dragon was the thing to take him out. He didn’t think about the sharp relief he’d felt when the beast had shifted its attention to the talons clashing against its iron hide. He didn’t question the opportunity the distraction gifted him, instead he surged forward, eyes honing in on the soft, unprotected pocket under the dragon’s arm and drove his sword toward its one weakness. 

It had fallen with a great roar, its voice trembling over the mountain. Roy fell to his knees, grateful to just be able to stop moving for a moment. Silence fell heavy around him, the memory of chaos fading. For a long time he sat there gathering himself. The town would be safer now. He was one step closer to bringing peace to the little farming community. All he needed to do now was climb a little farther up the peak, where the ogre was said to roam, and ensure that it would no longer wander down to the settlement. 

Rocks shifted and tumbled behind him. Grasping for the hilt of his sword, Roy spun on his knees and brought it up defensively. The bird creature was perched on the still tail of the dragon. She watched him with golden eyes. After a moment she stood erect, the feathered wings shifting and ruffling into human arms. The talons of her feet retracted into bare feet. Roy watched the transformation warily, sword still raised even as the creature took the form of a woman and leveled him with an unimpressed stare. 

“A fine show of gratitude, knight. If I hadn’t helped you, you’d be dead.” She smiled. It was smug and he didn’t particularly like it. 

“I didn’t ask for your help.” She turned to survey the dragon, unbothered by his hostile tone. “Who are you?”

“You may call me Hawkeye. My real name is too foreign to human mouths for you to say it correctly.” He watched her tap her fingers across the dragon scales, her face brightening as she pried a couple away from the skin. “I imagine you can spare a few scales for my efforts?”

“You want the scales?”

“You don’t?” She looked at him again, her expression confused. “Why else would you have fought it?”

Roy grinned the way that sent maidens giggling to each other. Hawkeye didn’t react. “I, madam, am a night of the good kingdom Amestris! I have climbed this, the high...er, second highest peak to deliver the village down there from the dragon’s wrath.” He climbed to his feet, using his sword in a less than dignified way to lever himself up. “The beast is dead, that is all I want.”

“I see.” The roguish grin still wasn’t affecting her, but she did look amused. “There is more here than I could hope to use. I’d advise you to take some scales, at least. They are very strong and resistant to flames of all kinds. They would make a fine armor, if you can find a creative smith.”

“Do you know any who would be able to work with it?” He asked. Hawkeye gave him a considering stare.

“I have ventured into the human villages. I could give you names.”

“Thank you.” He circled the carcass, unsure what he was looking for but wholly unwilling to ask her opinion. He was sure she’d know what was most useful but it was the principle of it. After some consideration he decided that the scales were a safe bet. He also pried a few fangs loose. If they weren’t good for anything he could at least have a trophy from them. The aesthetic would be terrific. She was waiting for him when he circled back around. Without asking, she plucked a tooth out of his hand and turned it around in her hands. 

“Decent. This can be made into a dagger with enough skill. Good choice.” She held it back out to him. When he stared at her through narrowed eyes instead of taking it her expression became guarded and she took a step back.

“I was thinking,” Roy said. He hadn’t been but the idea had just struck him. “I have one more mark: the ogre that lives farther up this mountain. It would maybe...I think? Benefit us both if we were to work together.”

“You want my help?” She frowned and lowered her eyes, thinking. 

“Is that so strange?”

“Honestly? Yes. I am one of the creatures of this mountain. Most who see my wings are in fear of them.” She looked at him searchingly, as if waiting for the polite facade to crack and reveal the hostility most people met dragons and ogres with. He smiled, more genuinely than before and saw her eyes widen slightly. “An ogre, you say?”

——

‘Farther up the mountain’ had been vague enough that Roy hadn’t wondered about it but it was several hours later that they decided it was too dark to safely continue climbing. Hawkeye did not seem bothered by Roy’s slow pace, she never once mentioned that it would be faster to fly, but he did catch her glancing wistfully toward the clouds several times. He was glad when the narrow path widened out into a sheltered spot. It was a bit small but there seemed room for the both of them. They checked it carefully for other occupants before Roy settled in and began the process of building a small fire. Hawkeye crouched at the entrance, looking out over the valley beneath them. The cold wind whipped at her and pushed her hair and clothes around. She ignored it.

“We’re very close, but I don’t think a fire would be noticed from here. This is a good spot.”

“Good. I’m starving. What do you eat?” Roy asked. She looked over her shoulder at him, annoyed. “What? I’m not going to eat if you can’t. I am a gentleman~”

“I don’t care much for gentlemen.” She looked back down the path again and nodded, satisfied. “I can eat most human foods, especially in this form. Whatever you would like to spare I will take. There isn’t much hunting this high up, anyway.” She sat so the entrance was at her side, watching Roy work the tinder. In a moment he had a small fire taking hold among the few sticks that had been in his bag. It wouldn’t burn through the night but it would last long enough. 

They sat in silence, the wind the only desolate sound. Roy had traveled light but he did have enough for them to have a meager meal of dried meat and bread. He tried to focus on recuperating: the food, the warmth, the small aches in his body that told him he was finally relaxing after all that had happened that day. He needed to get the most out of this break so that he’d be ready for tomorrow. 

Hawkeye was distracting. He’d known no shortage of beautiful women but something about her interested him beyond that. She was certainly a beautiful… whatever she was, but he could tell that she was a fighter, and a fierce one at that. She also had no patience for his charms, something that amused him. He was glad that he’d have her for company even if it was only a day or so. 

She was also perceptive. The third time he looked at her he found those unsettling eyes staring at back at him. He swallowed and grinned sheepishly. 

“I am not here for you to ogle.”

“I wasn’t! I mean, I was but not in a bad way.”

“You can not ogle a woman in a good way, Roy Mustang.” Her eyes narrowed. “And I told you before that your supposed charms will not work on me.”

“Yeah, I know. I’ve moved on from that.” He stared openly at her now and finished his bread. The tips of her hair puffed up irritably in a way that reminded him of ruffled feathers. “I was just thinking of the way you fought today.”

“The way I fought.”

“Yes. I’ll be glad to have you with me tomorrow, if I’m to be honest.” Her expression relaxed, only slightly. “I pride myself on being a formidable foe but it’s always nice to have someone at your back, so to speak.”

“Who’s to say that you won’t need to watch that back with me around? We don’t know each other.” Hawkeye drew her knees up and pillowed her head on them, her eyes dropping to the fire. “I could turn on you once the beast is slain. You’ll be tired, an easy target.”

“If you were going to do that I think you’ve had plenty of opportunities already.” Opening his small bag, Roy pulled out an apple and cut half to offer her. “You’ve been nothing but fair since we met, Hawkeye. I have a good feeling about you.”

“And you trust this...feeling?” She took the fruit, looking at it curiously before nibbling at the edge. 

“It’s never let me down before. Let’s call it instinct. I trust my instincts.” Their eyes met and something passed between them, a knowing of something deeper and older than either of them could tell. Instinct was something that Hawkeye knew well. Something she trusted. 

She hid a small smile with her apple. “Are all humans so reckless?”

——

The morning brought snow and with it the evidence of their isolation on the mountain path. Not a print marred the crystalline blanket. They both stood in the shin deep snow and blinked painfully against the searing white. Hawkeye took longer to adjust to it, which Roy suspected was due to the piercing quality of her eyes. It was nearing midday when they were finally, slowly making their way toward the summit. Roy used the tip of his sword to test the path through the snow before them, assuring that they weren’t about to step off any ledges. Hawkeye let him lead the way, never straying from the stable spot behind him. Once again, she never complained. 

“I don’t think I’ll ever see in the dark again after this. This is what snow blindness is, isn’t it? I’ve heard the term but never actually experienced it. I didn’t expect it to sting so much.” Unlike the day before Roy was well rested and chattering cheerfully as they climbed the path. A looming fight always invigorated his senses and it was rare that he had someone to direct that invigoration to. The fact that Hawkeye didn’t acknowledge his prattling made no difference to the knight. “Do you think I’ll have time to get back down the mountain before night fall? Probably not. I might stop at that cavern again, it was cozy enough considering the location. It’s a pity we finished the food last night. Not that I regret sharing it, I just should have saved some, I suppose. Where are you going after this? I’d still like you to show me a good blacksmith but if you need to head home I suppose I can understand that. If I could fly I’d prob-“ Hawkeye grabbed his shoulder and slapped a hand over his mouth. He looked back at her indignantly, only to see that she was looking ahead of them, her eyes wide and focused. Slowly, he turned to follow her gaze. 

The path ran straight ahead of them for a hundred yards, widening out into a small plateau at the mouth of a wide cave. He stiffened, realizing that he had been so focused on the path that he hadn’t realized they were approaching their goal. Hawkeye pulled him down into a crouch, her hair ruffling again and small, gold feathers beginning to appear among the strands. The ground beneath them trembled as something emerged from the cave, a tall ogre. It blinked sourly at the light and lifted its arm to its craggy face, biting at something. Roy’s eyes picked out an animal leg dangling between its thick fingers. 

“It’s enormous,” Roy said when Hawkeye released his mouth. “What’s it made out of? Rocks?”

“Not exactly. That’s just its skin but it’s similar to stone, yes. Why did you think they’re so difficult to slay?”

“I assumed it was their size.” Roy watched it eat, his eyes roving over the thing as he tried to assess the creature. It was slow now but that didn’t mean it couldn’t outrun them if they had to flee. It’s head was small, maybe it wasn’t particularly intelligent. He frowned and looked to Hawkeye, her eyes could surely see more than his. “What do you think?”

“The neck looks to be as hard as the rest of it. If we can catch it with it’s guard perhaps we could blind it. It would be just as perilous but at least it wouldn’t see us.”

“What about actually killing it? I haven’t fought an ogre before.”

“Yet you were determined to fight it alone.” Hawkeye’s mouth twitched . “Neither have I, to be fair. I prefer to keep my distance if I can.”

“You?”

“I am smarter than you, obviously.” He looked so offended by the remark that finally she smiled. “I find myself wondering if its hide is similar to the dragon from yesterday.”

“I doubt it. Dragons get like that from laying in their hoards and getting things embedded in their skin. ogres don’t have hoards.”

“Perhaps it’s rock that is embedded?” They glanced at each other thoughtfully, then back to the ogre. It’s hand was crammed against its mouth as it munched on the animal it held. “If so, it would have weak spots.”

“Under the arms again?” Roy asked, squinting to try and see the area. Hawkeye could see it plainly and shook her head.

“No, that is as stony as the rest of him.”

“There’s got to be some place.”

She straightened, her face darkening indisgust. “The groin.”

“I-sorry, what?”

“Its...dressing moved aside. I didn’t see much but that is a vulnerable location for many species. I feel like it would be our best chance.” She rose partway to look at the cave mouth. 

“I don’t like this plan. ogre-loins is not something I want to see face to… you know. Face.”

“Then you’d better be quick when the time comes.” She pointed. “Those boulders offer good cover. I’ll fly up until you’re in position, then I’ll go for the eyes. 

“And I’ll go for the...I’ll go for it.” She was right, it was probably their best chance. He felt her step away from him and with a flutter and flash of gold in the corner of his vision she had leapt from the edge of the path and disappeared. Carefully, Roy continued to make his way along the path. He stuck against the cliff face so he could keep his eyes on the ogre. It seemed unaware of him and eventually squatted down in the entrance to the cave, picking at its teeth. The boulders Hawkeye had pointed out were close to the path. He’d have to cross an open space to reach them. Even though the ogre seemed to be stupidly wiling its afternoon away, Roy hesitated at the end of the sheltered path. There was roughly ten more feet until the boulders. That was ten feet of exposure. If the thing saw him noamount of hiding would help him.

He looked up at the sky. He knew that Hawkeye was watching his back somewhere but if he could see her he’d feel better about this. There, against a large billow of cloud a shape was circling. She was too far up for him to make her out but something in him knew it was her and he turned his gaze to the ogre again. It used its huge hands to sweep snow banks toward itself and shove handfuls into its wide, misshapen mouth. This close the thing was even more unsettling, its features a mockery of a human face. It’s eyes weren’t the stupid looking things Roy had always pictured, they were glazed over in a way that gave them the look of a dead man. The fact that they were moving reminded Roy of the stories he heard as a child of walking corpses and the dead things that stirred deep in the earth. He shivered against the cold and tightened the grip on his sword. This thing was alive, but not for long. He’d make sure of it. The thought bolstered him and he moved forward onto his toes, ready to spring. It’s gaze moved aimlessly and Roy had to guess when it wouldn’t see him. At the first sign that it was looking away he sprang across the gap as quietly as he could. It wasn’t quick, and his armor clanked a bit with the movement, but he made the gap and fell into a crouch out of the thing’s sight. 

A horrible, gurgling groan echoed back into the cave and the stone of the mountain trembled as the ogre lurched to its feet. Roy readjusted the grip on his sword. The ogre had seen him after all. It wasn’t an ideal way to start the fight but at least he’d gained a lot of ground before being discovered. He glanced up again to see that Hawkeye was much closer than before. He could make out her form as she wheeled through the air and suddenly dropped toward them. 

Her voice, warped now to its true bird like tone, rang out in a screech as Roy surged to his feet and leapt out of cover. The call had diverted the ogre’s attention and it began to look up. Unfortunately Roy’s movement stole its attention again. He ran along the edge of the plateau as Hawkeye pulled up a few feet away from the ogre. It’s head was looking down at Roy. There was no hiding now. 

The ground shook, the ogre following him with great, thunderous steps. Maybe if he could move fast enough he could get behind it and between its legs. The plateau wasn’t big enough to a lot of leading and maneuvering, and when Roy looked over his shoulder he was dismayed to see how close it had gotten to him. He veered sharply to the right, almost running toward it. Another cry came from Hawkeye, finally grabbing the ogre’s attention. It raised its head just as she collided with it, claws outstretched. 

A horrible roar echoed against the mountain and it staggered back, reaching to claw at its face. Hawkeye had clung to it where she hit, doing her best to scratch out the small eyes. She was fortunate that it was a malformed, clumsy creature as it grabbed at her, only succeeding in knocking her wings aside a few times.

Roy wasted no time in seizing the opportunity. He ran around its legs, narrowly avoiding getting flattened as it stumbled around. Finally a hand managed to grasp Hawkeye by the wing and fling her away. She disappeared, tumbling into the darkness of the cave. Roy’s heart hleapt into his throat. Had it killed her? The blood streaming from its face indicated she’d accomplished her mission but what had it cost her? 

It was ridiculous. He’d known her a day. What was she, a friend? A partner? He didn’t know, nor did he have time to assess the horrible, sick feeling that rose in him. He skirted the ogre’s feet while it was still distracted and honed in on the vulnerable area Hawkeye had suggested. Whatever she was, she was the newest in a long line of people hurt by this thing thing and Roy was done. He gripped his sword in both hands and thrust it, throwing all of his weight into the blow. The tip of the sword tore easily through the fabric of the ogre’s loincloth…

And bounced off hardened stone. 

Roy blanched, nearly falling to his knees after the momentum of the blow carried him foreword. A massive hand came swinging at him and he dropped, ducking beneath it before leaping to his feet and sprinting away. It hadn’t worked! Their only idea and it hadn’t worked.

Again the hand came down scant feet behind him as he moved. Any hesitance on his part and he’d be squashed. 

The edge of the plateau loomed suddenly before him and he stumbled, nearly sliding over the edge. The ogre was still bearing down on him as he scrambled to the side and kept moving. The mouth of the cave was ahead of him now.

Hawkeye. 

Alive or dead, she had at least partially blinded this damned thing. Roy spared a glance behind him to see the ogre swiveling it’s head, trying to find him again through it’s ruined eyes. That was it! He stopped, scanning the clearing quickly. He need to get high, another boulder or a ledge, anything that would get him eye level-

There, several cracks in the stone that formed the the mouth of the cave. If he could get up them before it realized where he was then he could possibly reach its face. 

The ogre roared and began lumbering toward him. Roy knew he’d dawdled too long but having an idea lit a fire in him, and the exhilaration of battle swept over him. He broke into a run, slamming into the rock face when he reached it. His fingers fit easily into the first crack and he began pulling himself up. Climbing quickly, he didn’t dare look to see how close the ogre was until he felt he was high enough. He glanced over his shoulder and braced himself. It had lost track of him again.

“Hey, ugly!” The ogre turned toward his voice, stepping toward him and waving its head again as it listened. Roy grit his teeth, put all the muscle he could into launching himself off the rock. He twisted through the air, landing square in the ogre’s face. It stumbled back in surprise and he raised his sword, driving it down into its bloodied eye with a shout. 

A terrible shudder ran through the ogre and it dropped. Roy was thrown from it as it hit the ground with a crack like thunder. For a moment he rolled into his back and laid there to catch his breath. 

He’d done it. Really, they’d done it. His body ached but it wasn’t a wholly unpleasant feeling as the euphoria of victory washed over him. It was good to be alive. The thought brought Hawkeye back to the forefront of his mind and he pushed himself up. The cave mouth gaped emptily at him, looming high over the grisly plateau. Unsteady on his feet, Roy moved toward it, his face darkening. What were the odds she was alive in there?

Something scraped against rock within the darkness and he stopped, his sword coming back up. He sincerely hoped there weren’t two ogres living on the mountain. He didn’t know if he had the energy for yet another fight. The scraping came again, followed by the clatter of stones falling.

“Ugh!” Roy straightened, his guard dropping as Hawkeye stumbled into the light. She was half shifted, her feathers in disarray and the clawed feet scraping against the stone as she walked. Blood oozed from beneath her pale hair but when she saw Roy her face brightened a little. “Good, you’re still alive. I don’t recommend the cave, it’s disgusting.”

Roy’s relief was so strong that it showed on his face and Hawkeye cocked her head in question. He met her as she left the cave, reaching a hand to clap her on the shoulder. “I expected you to be dead. I’m glad you aren’t.”

“It would take much more than that to kill me, Roy Mustang.”

“Clearly.” She pushed his hand off and Roy lowered himself down to sit. She followed him, her eyes bright but worn looking. For a long moment they stared at the form of the ogre as it lay cooling in the frigid air. Roy turned to study her and found her golden eyes meeting his once more. “Hawkeye.”

“You want me to come with you.” She nodded, unsurprised. “I suspected you might ask this of me. We seem to fight well together.”

“You thought so too?” Roy grinned. It seemed they even thought alike, in a way. Hawkeye seemed to consider the proposal for a few moments. As she came to a decision she stood and sighed heavily. 

“I have one condition: don’t do anything too stupid. I’d rather not spend all of my time saving you.” Her mouth quirked, almost a smile.

“I can’t make any promises.” He stood, using his sword for leverage until he gained his feet. He was used to working alone, having to watch his own back, but the hand that steadied him by the shoulder was a welcome one. They set off toward their campsite to rest, side by side.


End file.
